Girl meets Girl
by Karlita Sirbala
Summary: Maya Hart never had a great life but none of that seemed to matter with Riley by her side. Maya loves Riley with all of her heart but will she ever tell her the truth? Will Maya ever be good enough for Riley? Written as a one shot but possibly thinking about making it longer. Let me know what you guys think :)
1. Chapter 1

Maya Hart didn't have many things in life; her father left to live another life with another family. She sometimes got Christmas cards from him and his perfect blond wife and their perfect blond little green eyed boy. She would burn every single one the moment she found them in her mailbox. Her mother was never around for anything Maya did; right now she was wiping down tables, getting ready to finish her shift at the Nighthawk before she went to her boyfriend's house. The boyfriend that would sometimes smack her across the face for not cooking his steak just the way he wanted; the boyfriend that would make Maya shiver in disgust every morning with just one look. No, Maya didn't have many things in life but she did have a few. She had her art, which took her to another level; away from all the disappointments from life that Maya tried to push away but that still found a way into her head. She had the Matthews family who had become like her real family when the one she had didn't really want her. But most importantly, she had… her. The one thing that kept Maya going in the darkest of days. She had her. And she was laying right beside her on her bed, in the home that felt more like a home than anything ever had.

Maya was having a hard time falling asleep; the weight of all her thoughts kept her tossing and turning. But the moment she looked over to see Riley's sleeping form and really listened to her light snores and the rhythm of her breathing, Maya started to feel more at ease. Which is why she couldn't help herself from turning on her side, from watching Riley's chest fall up and down and from noticing the little twitches on Riley's face which meant that she was having some sort of dream. Maya wondered what Riley was dreaming of; more accurately though Maya hoped that Riley was dreaming of her, just like Maya did most nights. It still amazed her how lucky she was to have Riley by her side; she felt unworthy sometimes because Riley was amazing. She was loyal and still believed in the good in people, even though high school has been a little rough for her. She was picked on a bit after they left the safety of middle school but Maya had been there; Maya would always be there to protect her girl. But she still felt guilty because Maya was Riley's best friend and vice versa but god, how Maya wished her and Riley to be so much more. And that's what made Maya feel guilty; she's felt this crazy, manic, wonderful, chaotic, heart wrenching, soul lifting love for Riley for so long that when Maya finally understood what it meant, well she couldn't let herself think for one second that Riley could ever feel the same way. She never let herself have hope; that's how she tried to shield herself from the disappointments in life. But that's harder to do when Riley's big brown eyes and gorgeous smile tells her to take a leap of faith.

"How long have you been awake for?" Maya hears a sleepy whisper cut through the silence of Riley's room. Maya smirks and props her head up on her hand, looking at Riley as she tries to rub the sleep out of her eyes.

"I never went to sleep. You're the one that passed out on me."

"You know we have school tomorrow."

"Yes, Riley. I know. Just like every other day. It's all the same." Riley huffed and glared at Maya, which just made Maya's smirk grow even more seeing her get all riled up.

"Well it's our senior year and I just don't want you to mess things up. It's our most important year Maya and at the end, when we graduate, I want you up there on that stage. With me. Right by my side." Maya's smirk disappeared slowly, the seriousness of her friend's face making reality sink in again. She knew it was their senior year and this was the year where everything could change. This is the year where everybody would be deciding where their lives were going to take them next and the scariest part of it all was that she didn't know where she was going to go. But most importantly, she didn't know if she would end up where Riley went and that made Maya panic like crazy. She felt a warm hand on her face and she focused her eyes on her best friend, on the girl who grounded her, who made her want to be a better version of herself. She felt the hand on her face move to place a strand of her hair behind her ear and Maya found herself smiling despite of what she was feeling inside.

"We're going to be okay, Maya. I know it. Whatever happens, we'll stay together."

"You don't know that, Rils. You can't always control everything." It was a phrase Maya said often to Riley but it never seemed to make a difference. Just like it didn't seem to make a difference right now.

"You still underestimate me after all these years. We'll both graduate this year and go off to the same college and live together and just be best friends forever. It's a full proof plan" Riley exclaimed with her mega-watt smile which never failed to melt Maya's heart. Maya softly shook her head and leant down to gently kiss Riley on her head.

"You're right; it's a fool proof plan. But why don't you get some sleep though? Like you said, we have school tomorrow. Just go to sleep, okay?" Riley huffed slightly but nodded her head in acquiescence. She slung her arm across Maya's waist and hugged her tightly and Maya felt like she was on top of the world. But as the minutes went by and Riley's even breathing and light snores came back, Maya's thoughts bombarded her again. She felt a lone tear fall from her eye down her cheek and she looked down at Riley's peaceful face.

"You can't always save me, Rils. But I thank the heavens that you always try." With that, Maya closed her eyes and tried to soothe herself by listening to the sounds coming from her best friend until she too was able to fall fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I just wanted to thank all of you for taking the time to read this one shot which I have decided to extend. Your reviews, favorites, and follows have blown me away and again, I thank you guys. So I'm going to see where this story takes me and I'm really going to try and do justice to the characters from Girls meets World. I will be introducing a new character to this story that's not from GMW in the upcoming chapters but don't worry, I think you'll like them in the long run. So without further ado, here's the next part of Girl meets Girl :)**

Maya could faintly hear someone calling her name; a voice her subconscious recognized as the voice that made her insides melt but right now, it was kind of annoying her because all she wanted to do was sleep. But the voice just wouldn't stop and now it was getting louder so Maya knew she had to eventually make some sort of response soon. She lazily opened one eye and then the other until the blurry face in front of her became clear enough to be distinguished.

"Morning!" chirped Riley, her grin stretching from side to side.

"Hmpmh" Maya grunted in response.

"You need to wake up."

"Don't wanna."

"I'll open up the curtains."

"Then I'll just go back under the covers."

"I'll make dad come in here." Maya glared at Riley and sighed. "Suddenly, I'm awake" Maya said as she stood up and stretched, her hair showing serious signs of bedhead. Riley bounced to the balcony seat and sat down, crossing her legs and folding her hands over her lap with a smile directed toward Maya as she looked through her bag for clothes to wear.

"You know, I hate it when you threaten to bring your dad in here." Maya said as she grabbed her clothes and took a seat next to her best friend.

"It's the only way to get you up."

"Yeah but it's annoying."

"But it works every time, doesn't it?" Riley grinned, poking Maya on her nose before standing and heading toward her door. "Hurry up and get ready, we can't be late to school!" Maya groaned and laid down on the balcony seat while Riley closed the door and made her way downstairs.

"It's going to be one long final year" Maya mumbled as she finally stood up and made her way to Riley's bathroom to get ready.

* * *

As they walked through the doors of their high school, Maya finally felt less grumpy than this morning. Mainly because Riley had gone off on one of her random rants about whatever was on her mind and it never ceased to amuse Maya. She thought that Riley could go on a tangent about fluffy socks (which she almost did one day but it was shortly put to end by Smackle) and still, Maya would be completely and utterly dazzled by her adorableness. So at the moment, Maya was in a pretty good mood even though she just entered what she considered her own personal form of hell.

"Riley!" Someone shouted behind the two girls. They turned around and saw Lucas jogging to them. Maya looked over and saw Riley staring at him with her puppy dog eyes and love sick smile and suddenly, Maya's good mood went down the drain. Lucas caught up to them and bent down to give Riley a kiss which made Maya's insides churn and her heart clench. Even though it's been two years since Riley and Lucas finally started dating, it was still hard to stomach them when all Maya wanted was to be the one kissing Riley's soft lips.

"How are you two girls doing this morning?" Lucas asked, his arm around Riley's waist as they started walking to their lockers.

"Better now that you're here" Riley giggled as Lucas bent down and kiss her head. Maya could only do so much to prevent the gagging sound from coming out of her mouth. She just had to keep telling herself over and over that if Riley was happy, then she was happy. It was just hard to do when her feelings for Riley kept growing over the years.

"And what about you, Miss Hart?

"I'm just peachy, farm boy. Where'd you park your horse this morning?"

"No horse today but I did drive my tractor; she's out there parked on the side of the street. Maybe I'll give you a lift later" Lucas smirked as they arrived at their lockers and they got their books. Lucas grabbed Riley's books from her and Maya swore that Riley's knees buckled. Like it was such a big deal that Lucas did that; Maya was perfectly capable of doing that too.

"Yeah no thanks. I'd rather not smell like horse shit and hay."

"Maya! Language" Riley admonished, her eyes squinting in what Riley thought was a disapproving glare. It was one of the things that was so cute about her because she actually thought her glare was effective; which it never was but Maya still gave into her.

"I'm sorry. Horse poop. I don't want to smell like horse poop and hay. Better, Rils?" Riley grinned and shook her head which made Maya roll her eyes. The bell rang and Lucas gave Riley one last kiss before he ran off to his class while the girls went into their math class together. The teacher was this old man who looked like he would rather be anywhere else other than there, which Maya sympathized with since she felt the same way. Still, he was pretty strict about his tests and quizzes; they had a quiz every week and last week they had their first big test which was definitely a pain in the ass.

"Alright everyone! Before the class is over, I have everyone's tests from last week graded. Some of you did splendidly" he said with a faint smile as he handed Riley back her test. It didn't surprise Maya that Riley did well; she was so smart and was always eager to learn and to please that there was no way she could ever do wrong. "Some of you did adequately enough" the teacher continued as he made his way around the classroom handing back papers. "And some of you…" he stopped talking as he stood in front of Maya's desk and passed her test to her, "some of you need to start paying attention in my class or you won't pass" he concluded as he walked away, leaving Maya alone to stare at her paper.

"I failed."

"No, you didn't. You got a D-."

"That's still a failing grade, Riley."

"But it's not an F which is a plus! Come on, Maya. Don't let this bum you out." Riley pleaded, her brown eyes looking at Maya with concern evident in them. Maya let out a small breath and forced out a smile as she looked over at her friend.

"It's not. I just have to try harder next time, right?"

"That's the spirit!" Riley chirped as the bell rang and they quickly made their way of out their classroom.

"So I'll see you at lunch?" Riley asked as Maya walked her to her next class.

"Just like always" Maya replied with a small smile. Riley hugged her tightly and then went into her class, leaving Maya with a warm feeling in her chest which she always felt when Riley hugged her. But then she remembered her failing grade and Maya felt the warm feeling slowly slip away. She knows she shouldn't be upset since it's not the first time she got a bad grade but every time she felt the same. She felt like a failure; she felt exactly what she felt the first time Mr. Matthews gave her an F and it never ceased to stop. That feeling is what spurred Maya into turning around and running through the front doors of her school to try and escape her feelings of worthlessness that never seemed to leave her alone.

* * *

Walking through Central park always made Maya feel right at home; there were sights and sounds that all made up a crazy symphony of life that seemed to march to the beat of its own drum. With a hot dog in hand, Maya felt better about her math test as she wandered aimlessly through the crowds of people walking around in the park. She particularly liked watching one guy break dancing to the music only he could hear without caring what people thought about him. As she walked away from him, she came to a part of the park where there was less traffic; everything seemed to be a little calmer and Maya relished in the peacefulness, letting the city's background noise become the rhythm to her steps. Rounding a curve from the trail she was walking on, Maya heard the distinct chords of guitar filling the air around her and she found herself subconsciously walking toward the sound of the music. And that's how she found herself a couple of feet away from a guy bent over his guitar, his eyes closed and his head swaying in time to the song he was playing. It was a song Maya knew well and one she actually played a lot on the guitar Riley gave her. She was in the midst of quietly humming the song's tune, trying not to make a lot of noise so the guy playing wouldn't notice her when said guy's eyes opened and he looked up straight at Maya. His fingers stopped moving and he just stared at Maya, which made her extremely uncomfortable and self-conscious.

"What are you looking at?" Maya barked, her walls up in defensive mode. The guy's mouth twitched slightly and Maya swore he smirked but he just bent his head back down and started strumming his guitar again.

"What the hell…" Maya whispered, slightly put off and kind of weirded out by the guy sitting right in front of her, but she was a sucker for good music and he was actually a really good guitar player.

"You know, you're acting really creepy standing over there just staring at me" the guy said, startling Maya for a second before she scowled. Not like it mattered anyway because he still had his head down. "But you could change that right now. You could sit down next to me and sing along because I heard you humming before which makes me assume you know the song" he continued, not missing a beat as his fingers strummed faster. "Or you can walk away, to wherever you actually need to be because I know it's not here" he concluded, his eyes flittering up to look at Maya quickly before focusing back on his guitar. Maya knew she should probably walk away since she didn't even know the guy; for all she knew, he could be some serial killer with incredible guitar skills. Still, it's not like she was going to go back to school and for some reason, a little voice inside her head told her that she should stay. Mr. Matthews once taught them that every decision they made would affect their lives in different ways and Maya had this weird feeling that if she stayed, her life just might take a very crazy turn.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! I'm sorry for not updating sooner but I had pneumonia so doing anything really was a chore. But I'm feeling better now and I got some inspiration to get this next chapter out. We finally find out the name of the mysterious guitar player Maya meets; I know some people get weird bringing in a new character but he helps develop the story. Don't worry, I'm sticking true to my pairing. It's just not an easy journey. But anyway, thank you all for the reviews and follows; I really appreciate them and I appreciate you guys. **

* * *

Somewhere in the back of her head, Maya knew she should be more cautious about the fact that she was having a singing session with some random guy that she found in Central Park. But a bigger part of her didn't care because she was having a really good time. It was nice just sitting out in the sun, listening to the mysterious guy next to her strumming away at his guitar. Sometimes, Maya would sing along to the song he was playing once she felt comfortable enough to let him hear her sing. Other times, she would just sway to the music and try to subtly sneak glances at the guy next to her.

"You have a really nice voice" guitar boy said as he brought his fingers to a stop. It was weird hearing his voice since the past hour it's just been his guitar filling the air with his melodic music with Maya's voice thrown in there once in a while.

"Yeah well thanks. I don't usually sing for anybody. Only a couple of people. I'm actually kind of freaked out by how easy this was" Maya said with an uncomfortable laugh. She wasn't used to feeling so comfortable around people; she only felt this way when she was with Riley but she's known her for years, not hours.

"Well maybe you trust me for some reason. Have I convinced you I'm not a serial killer or something?" Guitar boy looked up and threw Maya a smirk as he dragged his hand through his shaggy, black hair.

"Not at all. I'm still debating on whether or not I should use my pepper spray on you."

"You have pepper spray?"

"Yeah, my best friend made me get it. She said she wanted me to always be safe. I told her I'm better off using my fists. They pack quite a punch."

"Oh yeah? I bet you're a real Chuck Norris."

"Who's that?" Maya asked, a confused look on her face. Guitar boy looked over at her and raised his eyebrow, a little bit of disbelief evident in his face.

"Who's Chuck Norris? You're kidding me, right?" Maya shook her head no and felt somewhat stupid that she didn't know who the guy next to her was talking about.

"It's okay. It doesn't matter if you don't know who he is. I like delving into the past a little. He's an actor that was really famous for his TV show back in the 90s. I sometimes forget that not everyone is like me" the guy next to her flashed her a small smile and a shrug and went back to strumming some random chords on his guitar.

"So Guitar Boy, do you have a name?"

"Depends. Do you have one?"

"Yeah but I asked you first."

"Yeah but you interrupted my music time so I think it's only fair that you tell me yours first."

"You invited me to join you!"

"Didn't think you were actually going to." He looked at her and had a genuine smile on his face while his eyes twinkled with mischief. Maya would have usually been annoyed because the guy was being a real smart ass but she found the banter between them amusing.

"Fine. I'll tell you my name but then you have to tell me yours. My name's…" Just as she was about to tell him her name, Maya heard her phone go off. She forgot she even had it as she reached into her jacket and pulled it out. She had five missed calls, three voice mails, and seven texts; all from Riley. She read her texts messages and then decided to listen to her voicemails; which was a mistake because Riley was really upset with her. She started off being worried about Maya but by the last voicemail, it was clear that she was mad. Well as mad as Riley could get.

"Great. Just great" Maya mumbled under her breath. She knew Riley had every right to be mad at her but she never liked it.

"Is everything okay?" Guitar boy said looking down at Maya's phone.

"Yeah, it's just my best friend. She's worried about me."

"You didn't tell her you ditched?"

"She wouldn't have been happy with me and would have tried to stop me. I forgot that she probably would have been worried once I didn't show up for lunch." Maya stood up and brushed her pants off. "This was really awesome but I've got to go. I've gotta do some damage control."

"Sounds like someone's whipped" Guitar boy said as he stood up and made a whipping gesture while throwing Maya a smirk. Maya shoved him pretty hard on his arm which made him stagger back a bit.

"Ow. Man, you're pretty strong."

"That was nothing, bud. I went easy on you. But I've gotta go. It was pretty cool meeting you…."

"David. My name's David."

"Well David, maybe I'll see you around."

"You probably will" David said with a wink. He sat down and went back to playing his guitar, leaving Maya a little confused and slightly amused.

* * *

Maya climbed the fire escape to Riley's window, straining her neck a bit to see if Riley was even in her room. She saw her on her bed, writing away in that journal she got ever since Mr. Matthews made them do that assignment about their ancestors back in seventh grade. Maya sometimes liked to think that if May Clutterbucket hadn't left Rosie McGee that day in the café, they could have been the best of friends, maybe even more. Maya shook her thoughts away and knocked on Riley's window. Riley looked up and it pleased Maya to see such a look of utter happiness on Riley's face upon seeing Maya. But then it turned into a face of anger and annoyance and that did not make Maya happy. Riley stomped over to the window and opened it, her arms crossed across her chest.

"How ya doing?" Maya said with a big grin, hoping Riley would soften up a bit; she didn't. She stomped back to her bed and sat on it, her back facing away from her best friend. Maya sighed and climbed through the window and made her way to Riley's bed. She sat behind her and put her chin on Riley's shoulder, thankful Riley didn't move away.

"I'm mad at you" Riley said, her voice trying to be cold and harsh.

"I know."

"I waited for you at lunch and then you never showed. And then I texted you and called you and you didn't even reply. Do you know how worried I was?" Now, Riley's voice started to get a little more watery and Maya really didn't want her to start crying.

"Riles…."

"Don't Riles me, woman!" Riley spun around and looked at Maya as fiercely and as seriously as she could. "I didn't know what happened! For all I know, you could have been kidnapped! Or you could have fallen into a ditch! Or on the subway tracks. You might have stolen a banana from a grocery and then been placed in the slammer! You wouldn't do well in the slammer. We already had this discussion, remember?" Maya had to smile in spite of herself; Riley could be so dramatic sometimes but it was only because she cared.

"If I was going to steal something, it would something a lot better than a banana" Maya smirked as she looked at Riley.

"Not funny; I'm being serious here, Maya. What if you had been hurt?" Maya sighed and grabbed Riley's hands, placing them in her lap.

"But I wasn't, okay? I know I messed up by leaving and not telling you. And then I messed up even more by not answering you but I lost track of time. I just had to get out of there you know? If I had stayed, I would have felt more like a failure than I already did."

"So you left because of the test?" Riley asked, her features softening and her thumb making small circles on Maya's hand.

"Yeah…" Maya said softly, her face looking down at her and Riley's hands. She hated feeling vulnerable and she felt stupid for making such a big deal out of one test.

"Maya. It's okay. I get it. I wish that you hadn't left school but I get it. Next time, just talk to me. I know you hate sharing but it's just me. And I'll never think you're a failure. To me, you're actually the brightest star I know." Riley said, placing her fingers under Maya's chin so Maya would look at her. Maya could see that Riley meant what she said and it made her feel better; it honestly felt wonderful feeling herself falling into those beautiful brown eyes as she kept staring at her best friend. Maya found a new appreciation in the color brown ever since she was able to really see the beauty of it in Riley's eyes. Maya breathed deeply and shook her head to rid herself of any daydreams she was about to have.

"Does that mean you're not mad at me anymore?" Riley narrowed her eyes and tried to glare at Maya but eventually her shoulders sagged and she shook her head no. Maya grinned and gave her a big hug, which made Riley finally smile again.

"I promise I'll make it up to you. How about a girl's weekend? Just you and me doing whatever you want to do." Maya knew she would probably regret saying that later but Riley got so excited that she knew that whatever they ended up doing wouldn't bug her so much. At that moment, Maya felt kind of tired so she laid down on Riley's bed, watching Riley lay down on her side and face Maya.

"So what did you do all day?"

"I walked around, got a hot dog, walked around some more. Oh and I had this small guitar session with this guy. Well he played while I kind of just sat there and sang along sometimes." At the mention of said guy, Riley sat up and stared down wide eyed at Maya.

"You met a guy? Was he cute? Did you get his name? Wait, you sang with some random guy you didn't even know? You SAT down with some guy you didn't even know?! He could have been a murderer, Maya! SEE?! You could have ended in a ditch and on the news. Beautiful blond teenager found dead in a ditch is what the headline would read. I just can't believe you…." Maya had to put a stop to Riley's tangent or she would never hear the end of it. So she grabbed her by the shoulders and began shaking her as hard as she could.

"Riles! Breathe! I'm okay. You need to take it down a notch. You're up here see?" Maya placed her hand over her head to indicate where Riley's level of crazy was. "And I need you to be here" she then placed her hand down by the middle of her stomach, hoping that Riley would eventually get there.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Tell me about this guy then."

"There's not much to tell. I heard him playing his guitar and I just stood there listening to him. He noticed me and asked me if I wanted to join in. It's not like I had anything better to do and he was a pretty decent guitar player. So I spent some time with him and then I came here after I saw all your missed calls and texts."

"So that's why you didn't answer."

"I couldn't hear my phone."

"Because you were singing with him. It took forever for you to be able to sing in front of me" Riley said with a pout. It wasn't that Riley was jealous or anything; it just felt kind of weird that Maya felt comfortable enough to sing in front of a guy she barely even knew. It made Riley feel something strange in her stomach and heart that she didn't like.

"It wasn't a big deal, Riles. It just happened. Besides, it's not like I'll see him again."

"Well, does he have a name?"

"He does. It's David."

"Well, at least David didn't kidnap you or anything. Sounds like you had an adventure today. Don't have any more without me okay?" Riley said in a joking tone but Maya knew deep down that Riley slightly meant it.

"I wouldn't dream of it" Maya said with a grin as she grabbed Riley's hands again and interlocked them with hers. It surprised Maya time and time again how their hands just seemed to fit perfectly together. That might have been more of Maya's wishful thinking but all the signs seemed to say that Riley was Maya's soulmate.

"Girls, dinner!" Mrs. Matthews called up the stairs. Maya realized she was starving and Riley did too as soon as Maya's stomach grumbled. Riley just giggled and stood up as Maya sheepishly looked away from her best friend.

"Come on, hungry pants. Mom made lasagna tonight" The girls started walking out the door, hands still interlocked when Riley stopped and turned to look at Maya, a nervous grin on her face.

"I know that look. Riles, what did you do?"

"Um… I maybe, kind of, sort of, told dad that you ditched school today."

"Rileyyyyyyyy. Whyyyyyyyyyyy?" Maya whined and groaned, not looking forward to going downstairs now.

"I was distraught, okay?! I needed to vent and dad was the only one home at the time. I'm sorry. I'll be right there with you for moral support." Riley grinned and did a small cheerleading move which caused Maya to roll her eyes and smile. How could she be annoyed with Riley when she did cute things like that?

"Let's just get this over with" Maya sighed and both girls went downstairs, ready to hear the moral lecture that Mr. Matthews had in store for them.


End file.
